D.O.C.
Sinopse Flashback encontra a mãe de Jin.|160px]]Sun is walking through Seoul, talking to Jin on her cell phone. She is still getting used to being called "Mrs. Kwon." She sits down on a bench next to an older woman. After hanging up, the woman strikes up a conversation after noticing Sun and Jin's wedding announcement in the paper. Sun tells the woman Jin's parents are dead. The woman says that she finds it odd that a member of the powerful Paik family would marry the son of a fisherman. She then demands one hundred thousand dollars or she will reveal the fact that Jin's mother was a prostitute. conversa com Sr. Kwon sobre o passado de Jin.|150px]]After noticing Jin's evasiveness about his parents, Sun manages to track down Mr. Kwon. Mr Kwon confirms that Jin's mother was a prostitute who had left Jin with him. He raised the boy even though he was not sure that Jin was in fact his son. He asks Sun to not tell Jin that she visited him, and to not indicate that Jin's mother is still alive. Sun goes to her father's office and asks him for them money he needs. After a confrontation, Sun eventually admits that she needs the money to spare embarrassment to someone she loves. Sensing that this someone is Jin, Mr Paik gives her the money but insists that Jin must pay off the debt by working for him. At their apartment, Jin accidentally discovers the money. Sun tells him that she had gotten it from her father in order to buy furniture. Jin asks her to return it, saying that he can provide for them and does not want to be in Mr Paik's debt. Sun agrees, telling Jin that she loves him. Later she meets with the blackmailer. Sun confronts the woman with the fact that she is Jin's mother and threatens her. Na Praia pergunta Juliet o que acontece com as mulheres grávidas na Ilha.|150px]]Sun is working in the garden when Jack approaches her. He begins asking her about her pregnancy and eventually makes Sun suspicious, despite the fact that he claims these are routine questions. Later on Sun questions Kate about Jack's loyalties. Kate tells Sun about the nature of Juliet's work, which prompts Sun to confront Juliet. Juliet confirms that every pregnant woman has died. That night, Juliet confronts Sun in her tent. She offers to help Sun. They travel to the Staff where Juliet explains that if Sun conceived off Island then she will probably survive. However, if Sun conceived on the Island then she will likely die. Sun explains that she had cheated on Jin and that, if the baby was conceived off of the Island, then it was not her husband's. Juliet leads Sun to a secret chamber hidden behind the station's locker room. The room contains stashed medical equipment and nursery furniture. Juliet explains that this was where the pregnant Others came to die. points out the fetus to Sun.|150px]]Juliet gives Sun an ultrasound, confirming the age of the child. Juliet states that the baby was conceived 52 days ago. Sun expresses happiness that the baby is Jin's and thanks Juliet. As they are leaving Juliet makes an excuse and returns briefly to the locker room where she leaves a message for Ben on a tape recorder. She informs him about Sun's condition and then says that she is moving ahead on collecting "samples" from the other women among the survivors, including Kate. After shutting the tape recorder off, she tells Ben that she hates him. No local da queda da paraquedista .|150px]]The parachutist is found to have a wounded lung that was pierced by a limb. Desmond decides to go running back to get Jack and bring him to the woman to treat her. This course of action is stopped when Hurley accidentally fires a flare. Charlie explains to Desmond that if he leaves now The Others will surely find him. tropeça diante de Charlie, Desmond, Hurley e Jin|150px]] Shortly after the flare is fired, Mikhail comes running out of the jungle unexpectedly to see Desmond and the rest. Just as sudden as he appears, Mikhail backtracks and runs into the jungle. Jin chases him, catches up to him, fights him and captures him. It is then that Charlie realizes that Mikhail is the man that supposeldly died in the sonic fence. The group returns to the injured woman, where Mikhail explains he was a field medic for the Soviet Army and offers to treat her in exchange for his release. Desmond accepts his offer. Eventually Mikhail treats the wound and explains that it will heal in a day. Charlie remarks that it was a pierced lung: an injury not likely to heal so soon. Mikhail smirks and explains that the island heals in a different way, though concedes that it might "take a day and a half." Mikhail obtains as much information as he can from them about the woman and learns about the satellite phone. After the woman is treated, Mikhail leaves. Charlie is reluctant to allow him to, but Desmond reminds him that they promised. As Mikhail leaves, Hurley realizes that the satellite phone is missing. Jin re-captures Mikhail, who admits to stealing the phone and returns it. However, Desmond still allows Mikhail to depart into the jungle. diz a Hurley que ela acredita que ninguém sobreviveu a queda do Vôo 815.|150px]]Later, while the others are making a stretcher, Hurley pretends to call his mother on the phone. The parachutist wakes and impatiently asks where she is. Hurley explains that they are the survivors of Flight 815 that crash landed on an island. The woman is shocked to hear the news and says that it is impossible for them to be survivors of 815. She explains that "They found the plane." She states that "there were no survivors" because "they were all dead." Hurley, dumbfounded at the news, only remarks "What?" before the episode concludes. Curiosidades Geral *Sayid, Ben, Sawyer and Locke do not appear. *The producers remarked that the Oceanic 815 storyline was not complete - most likely making a reference to Naomi's story. *Late in the episode, Juliet mentions it is Saturday. This corresponds to Dec. 18, 2004, the 88th (and not the 90th) day on the island. **This means that Sun became pregnant (by Jin) very soon after the events in . Temas Recorrentes *Mikhail, who was believed to be dead, is actually alive. *Jin deceived Sun about his parentage before they were married. *Sun lied about the reason she had such a large amount of money and concealed the fact that she was being blackmailed. *Jin's mother, the blackmailer, concealed her identity from Sun in their initial meeting. *Though she despises her father's line of work, Sun agrees to let Jin work for him. *Desmond tells Charlie "by my count, you killed more of them then they killed of you." Referências Culturais *Naomi (the parachutist) speaks many languages: **"Me estoy muriendo" is Spanish for "I am dying" (from the captions) **"Aiutame sto morendo" is Italian for "Help me I'm dying" (from the captions) **She mutters in an "asian language" (from the captions) which Jin claims is Chinese **After Mikhail and Desmond treat Naomi's wound, she says something in Portuguese not spelled out in the captions. It is not "Thank you" as Mikhail claims. Instead, it sounds like "Eu não estou só" which is Portuguese (spoken with a Brazilian accent) for "I am not alone." This is possibly in conjunction with the discovery of the backpack containing the book entitled "Ardil 22" the Portuguese-language version of "Catch 22." Questões Não Respondidas *Did the outside world actually find Flight 815? *How did Mikhail survive the sonic barrier? *Is Kate pregnant? *What did the parachutist say to Mikhail? *Is Juliet still helping the Others or just playing along with Ben? *What was the combination to Mr. Paik's safe? *Why did the Others hide the nursery items behind a false wall? *Could women who conceive on the island survive by terminating their pregnancies? *Were the women offered any choice? *Was there really a reason Mikhail tried to take the phone? *Why didn't Desmond let Charlie question Mikhail on his sudden appearance back from the dead? Galeria